Toxic Love
by MayfairFuture
Summary: AU. How can complicated be so good for you? The 10-year story of games, but at least they knew they would do anything for each other. Anything.
1. Chapter 1

Toxic Love

Introduction of Quinn and Rachel in Quinn's office; raunchy sex in her office.

Ch. 1 - Her Needs

"Ms. Fabray, Ms. Berry is here to see you."

Quinn swivels in her plush leather chair and smirked at her phone. It's been a long time since she's received this type of notification. She licked her lips in anticipation. A shitty morning just turned into a great afternoon.

Quinn pressed the intercom button. "Thank you, Natalie. Send her up." Her assistant confirmed and expected her to hang up. "Oh, and Natalie?"

"Yes, Ms. Fabray?"

"No interruptions. Push back my conference call."

"Of course, Ms. Fabray. Only Ms. Berry is allowed in your office."

Quinn thanked her and watched her door. That's one of the things she liked about Natalie. She knew how to be discreet every time Rachel came by.

She cleared her throat and tried to control her smile from growing too big. She missed Rachel, but they always had this cool persona with each other. Neither of them showed too much excitement whenever they saw each other. Discreetness has always been their forte, even though sometimes the chemistry couldn't be controlled. But once the initial formalities got out of the way in the beginning, then they didn't care. They were free. But it's been weeks, and Quinn couldn't exactly jump her the moment she saw her. According to Rachel, that's just rude.

Quinn toyed with the idea of messing with her, but she decided against it. Rachel always liked direct attention, especially since she's been depraved. So, she kept her gaze on her door. Then, she heard the distant clacking of heels against the marble floors. She bit her lip to stop the grin. Subconsciously, she ran her hand down her business suit and swiveled her chair more to the side so she looked slanted. She crossed her legs. Then a pair of bronze legs centered her gaze. Her breathing subtlety got heavier, but she kept her face schooled.

Rachel was less than fifty feet away from her.

Her gaze slowly went up as she surveyed Rachel's banging body. Rachel definitely grew into herself in the last ten years. She took very good care of her body and definitely paid her dues. She grew into this dark goddess that muddied everything in Quinn's life, but she was still the most precious thing in her life. Something so chaotic and messy and complicated could also be the light in the dark tunnel. Rachel was literally a beacon filled with sexiness and joy.

As Rachel continued to walk towards her, Quinn found herself thanking God once again for letting such a beautiful soul into her life. Although Rachel was anything but a beautiful soul. She had a good heart, but she learned to a tee of becoming that assertive bitch. She had to when balancing fame and fortune. It's probably why they got along.

Finally, her prized gift reached her office. And when she spoke, Quinn was ready to embrace her and ravish her. But, cool demeanor. They had to. It was always how they played their game.

"Quinn," Rachel said, quietly.

Quinn didn't say anything at first. She wanted to memorize Rachel's soft, yet sultry tone. She kept quiet and silently watched as Rachel made her away across until she sat on the edge of her desk next to her. She only quirked her eyebrow as Rachel purposely did her "sexy walk." She emphasized the way her body swayed as she walked. Rachel always claimed she didn't know what she was talking about; she always walked that way and she walked normal. Quinn saw right through the innocent act in high school. Rachel knew exactly what she was doing.

She shamelessly watched as Rachel made her way to her desk. It was subtle, but the way Rachel tightened her thighs as she sat down made her slightly break her cool demeanor. She couldn't help it as she smirked. She knew her hungry stare affected Rachel just like the way Rachel walked affected her. Quinn's heart burst with joy. She was glad to see Rachel after weeks apart. And the way Rachel was acting, she knew she was glad to see her, too.

But they had a game to play.

"Rachel," Quinn said, finally.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Me? You're the one on a two-week promotional movie tour."

"You didn't visit me."

"I had clients to please."

"And what about my needs?"

Quinn had to chuckle. She uncrossed her legs and scooted her chair towards Rachel. Rachel met her halfway and moved her lithe body towards her. She gave her a charming smile and placed her hand on Rachel's thigh. She looked deep into Rachel's dark eyes and licked her lips. Rachel's lips twitched into a soft smile. And this was when their game stopped and there was only total honesty. She licked her lips again and started rubbing soothing circles on her warm thigh. Rachel leaned down towards her.

"I'm sorry," Quinn started. "I did get busy and everyone was all over you. I thought maybe you needed space."

"That's blasphemous when it comes to you, Quinn. You're the only one I want in my space."

"I'm sorry. Things really did get busy. And you didn't call."

Rachel pouted. "My publicist took away my phone."

"That bitch. You should fire him."

"I will. After I get my needs taken care of."

"Do it on speakerphone. I wanna hear while I'm between your legs."

"You better not be joking. Because you know I'll do it."

"Do I ever joke when it comes to pleasing you?"

Rachel smirked then kicked off one of her heels. Quinn leaned back as she watched Rachel's foot rubbed up her leg from her ankle to her knee. She gulped as she watched her do it slow just to torture her. The sensation was turning her on. Fuck, it was going to be a good lunch hour.

Rachel leaned forward until her lips hovered over hers. Quinn patiently waited. Rachel's hand cupped the inside of her thigh as her tongue poked out and barely licked her lips. She couldn't help but gasp a little. Then Rachel moved her lips to her ear and whispered. Her voice husked and Quinn's clit twitched in excitement.

"You better take me rough," Rachel said. "I've been depraved."

"You took an hour lunch from rehearsal?" Quinn asked, making sure.

"Of course."

"You better keep the moaning down to a low level. You don't want to rupture your vocal chords."

Rachel grasped the back of her head and tightened her grip on her hair. Quinn moaned and allowed her head to tilt back. Rachel's dark eyes grew almost black. She wasn't fucking around and she loved it when she got this determined.

"Fuck me now, Quinn," Rachel said, then kissed her. It was sloppy and desperate.

Quinn fucking loved it.

"Come here," Quinn said, rising up.

She scooted Rachel closer to her as her hands went straight to her hips. Two weeks without doing this and she wasn't going to be gentle. Rachel wasn't the only one depraved. Her hands went everywhere as she continued to kiss the life out of her. Rachel broke the kiss to moan as her hands went from her breasts down to her thighs. She didn't stop kissing, though, as her lips, tongue, and teeth worked over her neck. She started to bunch Rachel's dress up so she could touch her where she wanted it most. She wouldn't stop kissing as she removed her panties. She allowed two of her fingers to slide up and down her pussy lips. The wetness coated her fingertips and she kind of lost it. She bit down particularly hard on her neck, but all she heard was a wanton moan in response.

Quinn pulled back in just the slightest, but Rachel clung onto her. Rachel kept her tight against her, which she didn't mind. She didn't need a lot of space to swipe the paperwork on her desk or to push her laptop further back. Once the path was clear, she picked her up by her thighs and moved her so she was more center on her desk. She gently guided her to lay back as she sat back down on her chair. She scooted forward and went straight to work.

The first lick was like heaven. Heaven was an eternal place and that place was Rachel's pussy. She moaned as she tasted Rachel. She always tasted sweet, even after ten years of doing this. It was Quinn's favorite. Before fucking Rachel, she thought the best taste in the world was bacon.

Quinn licked Rachel's pussy lips once, twice, then straight up plunged her tongue inside her hole. Rachel couldn't control her loud moan, and she found herself smirking as she moved her tongue up and down in the tight tunnel. She couldn't control her moaning even if she tried. Being quiet was never Rachel's forte. She puckered her lips to suck then moved her tongue up to her clit. She flicked in a fast pace as two of her fingers went inside her pussy. She kept the fast pace; alternating between up and down flicking and long strokes against her clit as her fingers moved in random circles. She was trying to find her G-spot and after a few minutes, she hit that particular spot. She knew because Rachel yelped and started humping her hand telling her to go faster.

Quinn wanted to tell her okay, but she knew if she pulled away to talk, Rachel would murder her. Or torture her with sultry looks across the room and touch her arm in a feather like touch but never commit to a kiss or a touch to her pussy. So, she did the best thing and looked up to make eye contact.

"Fuck, Quinn," Rachel moaned as she looked down. "Your eyes are gonna be the death of me."

Quinn chuckled as she sucked her clit and circled with the tip of her tongue. She went back to work with her fast pace. Rachel kept moaning louder and louder as her hand went down and gripped her hair. She felt herself being pushed closer, which was her universal sign. She was close and needed that push over the edge. She added a third finger and pushed deeper. The best sound of the entire universe pierced the air and she knew Natalie heard her.

"Fuck, baby, yes!" Rachel squealed. "Right there, right there. Fuck, you fuck me so good, baby. Fuck! Quinn!"

Quinn held down Rachel's hip with one hand as her body convulsed. As much as Quinn loved it when she was very responsive, she didn't want the bucking to hurt her jaw. Besides, Rachel loved it whenever she would pin her down. She loved to be overpowered when intimate. She kept going until she was sure her body stop convulsing and she was limp. She licked her lips to savor her taste. Goddamn, it was the best taste in the world.

Quinn pulled back and waited until Rachel felt her eyes on her. When she caught her breath and looked down, she gave her a soft smile that cut through all the bullshit. It was a smile that showed she cared and she knew Rachel knew. Rachel once told her she knew it was genuine smile that told her truth because her eyes shined. And it was true. She always felt lighter whenever she smiled at her like that.

Rachel giggled and started to stretch. She was sated, but Quinn wasn't. She allowed her to sit up then slide down her lap. She kept rubbing her fingers up and down her legs while she nipped at her breasts and neck. She couldn't keep her lips and hands to herself even if she tried. Rachel was too sexy to behave.

"Stay tonight," Quinn mumbled against her neck. "Let me take care of you."

"If I do that, I won't be able to walk," Rachel moaned. "You'll fuck me all night."

"You're damn right I will."

"I'll have to take two days off."

"You're star of the show. You can take a couple days off from rehearsal."

"I know. Fine, I will."

"You will?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, grabbing her chin for a long kiss. "You know damn well it wasn't a question. A quickie at lunch is never enough. I need a minimum of two days of sex with you."

"I just like to be sure."

"You're such an ass. You just like to be reminded of your sexual prowess."

"I am better than anyone you ever been with."

Rachel nodded. "This is true. Now, we have at least thirty minutes before I have to go back. There's more sex to have."

"Make it an hour. You can be late. You're the star."

"This is also true."

"Hey, baby, when you go back, tell your boyfriend Michael I said hi."

Rachel grinned then smack her shoulder. "You are such an ass."

"Yeah, an ass who gives you better orgasms."

"Speaking of."

Rachel raised her eyebrow and pushed Quinn back. Her eyebrow raise wasn't as effective as her patented one, but it sure as hell was more adorable than hers. Whenever Quinn raised her eyebrow, it was a power strategy for intimidation. Whenever Rachel did it, she did it out of cuteness. It was her version of power strategy, and Quinn fell for it every time. She didn't mind, though.

Quinn licked her lips as Rachel scooted back and laid down. Her hands went from her thighs all the way up to her breasts. Quinn's mouth went dry at the motion. Fuck, this woman was the best thing to ever happen to her and she was also going to be the death of her. She stood up from her chair and climbed on top of her. She trailed kisses along her jaw as she entered two fingers back inside Rachel's hole. Rachel's loud moan vibrated her office walls. She wouldn't dare silence Rachel's declarations she was best. This entire office deserved to know she was only one to fuck Rachel Berry, Broadway and Movie Star, so fucking good.

 **End Ch. 1**

 **Review if you'd like.**

 **MF**


	2. Chapter 2

Toxic Love

 **Here's the second part, going into the love of their relationship.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Review if you'd like.**

 **MF**

Ch. 2 - Reunion

Rachel squealed as Quinn tickled her. She absolutely loved it when Quinn was playful. After all the bullshit of their regular lives, it was nice to go home with Quinn and see a lighter side. Everything about them was always so business and games when they were around others. Even before this relationship started, it was always tension, tension, tension between them. It was like they _had_ to show some power play over the other whenever someone else watched.

But behind closed doors? When vulnerability was okay and they could just be real, Rachel fucking loved it. She loved when Quinn wasn't so guarded and could be so playful as tickling her. Who knew HBIC Quinn Fabray could be so fucking goofy and loving and carefree. She cherished these moments.

Quinn stopped laughing with her and stared into her eyes. Rachel settled down and looked back into those dazzling hazel eyes. She remembered the first time she encountered those eyes. Her clit pulsed and her heart melted. They were in the middle of an argument over something so stupid and silly, it just had to be the typical high school cliche thing to argue about. She doesn't remember what they were yelling at each other over. She just remembered the physical and emotional reaction she had to it. She was attracted to Quinn in that very moment. But it was never acted on until junior year. Ironically, it was Quinn who kissed her first. After she slapped her, but semantics.

Quinn kept staring and Rachel loved the undivided attention. Quinn always had the ability to fuck her senseless and make her feel like the only woman in the world at the same time. She always felt sated and loved at the same time. She never knew someone she had such physical attraction to could also make her feel incredibly special. On the surface, it was just sex between them. Just pure physical attraction. But when she lost her lesbian card to Quinn, she knew it was more and Quinn most definitely felt the same. Ten years of this. Relationships with others, but they were still exclusive to each other. They still kept their weird relationship together. She knew without a doubt, Quinn was the love of her life. And she knew she was Quinn's love too.

Quinn tucked a piece of her messy hair behind her ear. After her lunch sex and being an hour late, Michael wasn't too pleased. She understood his annoyance. He was the director of the show and had a tight schedule for rehearsal, especially since she took two weeks off to promote her movie. It probably didn't help matters she was short with him on the phone when she informed him last minute. In her defense, she had to. Quinn was doing devilish things to her clit and she had to keep her breathing under control. So when she came back, he worked her hard. By the time she made it to Quinn's, she was tired and overworked, but the moment she saw her, she was rejuvenated. Quinn always sparked something inside her that made her invincible.

She was sweaty and gross, but Quinn didn't care. The moment she opened her door, she swooped her up in a bear hug and twirled. She slammed her door shut with her foot while she devoured her mouth. Rachel fucking loved it. When she insisted on a shower, Quinn wasted no time. She took her hard from behind while the hot water soothed her aching muscles.

Now they were on the plush couch with New York's city lights taking her breath away. Don't get her wrong, she loved her penthouse apartment, but she loved staying at Quinn's more. Fucking on this couch was always her favorite. She told Quinn the first time she came over and she gave her three orgasms in a row it would be a requirement every time she came over. They absolutely had to fuck on this couch while she watched the city lights dance all night long. Quinn always obliged to her demands. She was always so accommodating. That's probably why she loved sex with Quinn the most compared to everyone else.

Quinn leaned in to kiss her in such a delicate way, it made her heart melt. God, she loved this woman. Even after death, she will always love this woman. She kissed her back, but moaned her disproval when she felt Quinn pull back. Quinn stood up, full length in front of her, and placed her hands on her hips. Rachel sat up and laughed. The strap on Quinn wore stood at full attention.

"Suck my dick, baby," Quinn said, laughing.

Rachel knew she was mocking all the men she slept with.

She cleared her throat and scooted forward, flipping her damp hair to one side. She knew what that did to Quinn. She made sure to keep eye contact as she grabbed the fake dick in a gentle grasp and licked her lips. She knew her look was sultry as Quinn's breath hitched. She peeked her tongue out and took a swipe at the tip then slowly engulfed. Quinn immediately started petting her hair in that soft caress that was just so her. She never forced her to go all the way down like all her other male lovers. Even with a fake dick, Quinn fucked better. After a couple of strokes, Quinn asked her stop by gently pushing her back. Rachel couldn't scoot back into the couch fast enough.

Quinn was finally going to fuck her so good with her fake dick.

"What doesn't Michael do?" Quinn whispered hotly into her ear. She started nipping all over the side of her neck.

Rachel moaned. Of course Quinn wanted to be better. It's one of the things she loved most about her. Quinn always wanted to be the best in pleasing her. She always catered to her needs. Quinn was one of the most selfless people she had the pleasure to be in her life. In all aspects, really. As her best friend, her lover, her girlfriend, and best of all, her greatest love.

"He doesn't hit me deep," she whispered back. She grabbed Quinn's chin for a hot kiss.

Quinn moaned into the kiss while grabbing her thigh. She pulled up until her entire left leg was bent back in a yoga stretch. Good thing they did yoga together. Rachel felt the strap on rubbing against her folds until Quinn pushed it in. She pushed slowly until Rachel gasped.

"Right there, baby," she moaned. "Fuck, right there."

"How do you want it?"

"Fuck me hard all night and make love to me in the morning."

Quinn grunted, happy to oblige. She moved her hips fast and pounded Rachel further and further into her couch. Rachel let loose and screamed her heart's desire. She told Quinn over and over how good it felt and she was the best. Quinn wouldn't stop even after her first orgasm hit. Quinn always took her seriously with her requests. Rachel spent the rest of the night being throughly fucked in all positions on that couch, the floor, Quinn's dining room table, and finally the king size bed. The entire time, she watched the city lights dance just like she wanted to.

Quinn was the fucking best she ever had.

 **MF MF MF**

Rachel gasped. She was startled out of her sleep feeling the most delicious stimulation between her legs, ever. Her second favorite thing in this apartment was waking up to Quinn eating her out. She lifted her head to watch, but quickly dropped her head after two seconds. The pleasure was too much. If she watched one more second, she was going to cum too soon.

"Jesus Christ, Quinn," she gasped. Her chest heaved like she was overheated. "What are you doing?"

"You don't even believe in Jesus," Quinn mumbled back.

"I said for your sake and you know it."

"I'm not Jesus Christ, Rachel. I'm Quinn and on my next stroke you better scream my goddamn name."

Rachel was tempted to spite her and say Jesus Christ again, but Quinn didn't lick her clit like she said she would. She gasped then screamed her orgasm when she felt the intense pressure. Quinn sucked her clit between lips deep and tight and even pressed the front of her teeth down. She smoothed the pain over with the tip of her tongue before shoving two of her fingers inside her hole. She felt herself convulsing and screaming Quinn's name to high heavens.

Fuck, she swore this was heaven.

Rachel felt her heartbeat racing out of her chest. She felt paralyzed as her limbs refused to move off the bed. Her eyes glued shut. Her breathing was fast; like she was on her elliptical for an hour. Hell, maybe she was having sex for an hour and didn't even know it. Quinn was that good in bed sometimes and she was exhausted the last couple days. Suddenly, she felt Quinn's body right next to hers. She tried to acknowledge her, but her entire body was useless. She was entirely boneless.

Quinn started peppering her body with sweet kisses. It gave her the strength to moan and scoot closer to her. She couldn't open her eyes yet, though.

"Fuck, Quinn," Rachel said, finally. It seemed like it took forever for her to find her voice.

"Shh, Rach. It's okay. Rest. I just couldn't resist."

"That was so good."

"Yeah?"

"You're always good."

"I know."

Rachel moaned again as Quinn went back to kissing every part of her skin. She felt herself being gently guided back to lay down. Then her perfect lips feathered down her body, covering every inch of her skin. She paid special attention to her breasts and lathered her nipples until she begged Quinn to stop because they were too sensitive for the stimulation. She kept her eyes closed, but she felt entirely alive as Quinn ravished her.

Quinn continued her journey all the way down, way past her pussy. She didn't stop with the kisses until she got to the arches of her feet. Rachel's moans got deep and wanton when she felt Quinn's thumbs dig deep into the muscles, giving her a massage.

"Fuck, Quinn!" She squealed, bucking.

"Damn, baby," Quinn cooed. She kissed the side of her foot. "Someone seriously neglected your feet. How come your director isn't taking care of you?"

"Because he's an asshole." Rachel practically pouted. She really wanted that delicious pressure again.

Quinn pressed down again and Rachel rolled her eyes back, groaning in content.

"Don't worry, baby," Quinn murmured against her ankle. "I'm gonna take care of you real good. The absolute best care of you."

 **MF MF MF**

Rachel moaned as she kept her head bent forward. Her back arched almost subconsciously as the water sloshed around her. Her moans grow louder as Quinn's thumbs knead deeper into her shoulder blades then move inward towards her spine. She inhaled a deep breath before relaxing back into Quinn's embrace. A deep sigh escaped her as she went limp. Her eyes stayed shut as she found herself drifting off to slumber.

"Already falling asleep on me?" Quinn murmured against her ear. She nipped it then moved down to kiss her neck.

"Well, what do you expect when you're so good at massages?" Rachel shot back, giggling. "Why don't you quit your high power job as an executive and become my personal masseuse?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, that way I can have you all to myself 24/7 and never be apart."

"Wouldn't that be suspicious? I can see the headlines now. 'Rachel Berry's Best Friend Quinn Fabray Quits Fancy Job To Be Closer With Berry.' Those bloggers shipping us would go fucking crazy."

"Well, we're all about stirring the pot."

"How would Michael feel about me massaging you all the time? Even when you don't need it. 'Hey, Michael, Rachel needs her daily massage. We should be about twenty minutes in her dressing room. No interruptions.' In reality, it's an hour and I'm eating you out."

Rachel laughed and snuggled more into Quinn. "He would be furious."

Quinn chuckled against her neck. Rachel sighed when she felt Quinn hug her tighter and pepper her shoulder with kisses. Suddenly, Quinn grew serious. She kissed the back of her neck.

"Michael seems like he has a temper," Quinn said, quietly.

Rachel sighed and wiggled until Quinn lifted her chin and met her kiss. Rachel made sure to kiss her worry away with a leisure tongue. Quinn moaned into the kiss. Rachel broke the kiss when air became an issue and sweetly smiled at her. She pecked her mouth a couple times before settling back into Quinn's safe cocoon.

"He's just hard-nosed for schedule," Rachel said, reassuring her. "He's just being a director."

"He takes his job too seriously."

"Look who's talking."

"At least I don't angry when you take off and do whatever you want."

"True. You are a better significant other. But he's a great director for the play. His vision works."

Quinn sighed. "I don't know why you're dating him."

Rachel sighed also. "Because he asked me out. And he's not the type of man you say no to."

"Misogynistic prick."

Rachel laughed. "Don't worry, baby. I can handle him. He wouldn't dare harm Hollywood's newest darling. His reputation would plummet."

"Mmm, Hollywood's newest darling. I love the sound of that. How was the promotional tour, by the way? It absolutely killed me I couldn't join you."

"Mmm, it was good."

There was something in her tone that Quinn picked up on. She squeezed before releasing her hug and started massaging her shoulders while kissing her pulse point. She got Rachel to relax deeper in her embrace. She kissed up her neck until she got to her ear and nibbled on it for a few seconds.

"Baby, what gives?" She whispered. "You're never short with me."

Rachel smiled. Quinn knew her so well it made her heart swell. She snuggled deeper into Quinn and just reveled in her presence. She sighed knowing she wasn't this relaxed in a long time and it was all because of her lover. Quinn took absolutely great care of her. She listened and catered. She loved playing hooky with her. She sighed and opened up about the stress.

"I feel like I'm being pulled in different directions," she confided. "I love it, don't get me wrong. I love being busy and the challenge of it all, but it's like, 'Rachel, do this. We need you here, Ms. Berry. You only get to rest for two minutes then we gotta hustle. Michael's gonna be mad.' I just wish I could breathe for, like, two days. Two days with you, specifically. No bullshit."

"What can I do?"

"Oh, baby, you're already doing it. You're giving me my escape. Just sex and love."

"If there's anything more, just let me know. I'm here for you."

Rachel turned to her to kiss her. "I know."

 **MF MF MF**

Rachel took a deep breath to try and control her tone. Her first try didn't work so she tried again. She had to recall all those god-awful vocal lessons she took at three with that nonsensical vocal teacher. He was stupid and wasted her time at three, but at least his warm-up exercises were worth something. At least now she knew how to control her breathing when she needed to fake it.

The moment she was about to dial, however, she squealed. Fuck, now she had to start all over again. She tried to groan in frustration, but it turned straight into satisfaction. Quinn moaned against her.

"Fuck, baby, you're too good at that," Rachel breathed. "I don't think I can do this."

"When has Rachel Barbara Berry ever thought she couldn't do something?" Quinn asked, incredulous.

Rachel panted. "When your talented tongue eats my pussy."

"Come on, Rach. You've done an entire phone interview with my tongue eating you out."

"This is different."

"How?"

"I was getting a job. This time I'm firing someone."

Quinn laughed. A full hearted laugh, which made Rachel's heart swell. She looked down at Quinn and stared into her eyes. A serious tone filled the air and Rachel felt the need to kiss her. She scratched Quinn's forearms and gestured her head for her to come up. Quinn rose on her elbows and came forward until she hovered above. They stared at each other for an intense moment. Finally, she raised her head for a kiss.

They didn't dare break until air was an issue.

"I love you," Rachel murmured.

"I love you, too, baby," Quinn moaned. She touched their foreheads together.

Rachel licked her lips. She loved to revel in Quinn's presence. She always felt this safe, invisible cocoon. She stared up at her, getting lost in the swirl of green and brown in her eyes. The lights were dimmed, but she still saw the brightness in her eyes. Her hand went up to cup her jaw and Quinn leaned in. Rachel smiled and moved her hand up. She hovered a finger then used it to tuck a piece of blond hair behind Quinn's ear. Quinn chuckled then kissed the palm of her hand.

"You're so fucking cute," Quinn whispered.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Rachel countered. "No obscurity. I need to see all of your beauty."

Quinn moaned then kissed her. She started pecking her lips then moved down to her neck. She put particular pressure on her pulse point that had Rachel arching. She bit then smoothed it over with her tongue. She moved down to her collarbone then used her tongue to trace downwards along her sternum. She swirled the tip of her tongue around her belly button. Rachel gasped, having no idea that area was an erogenous zone. Soon, she was panting as Quinn went back to position.

She took a very erotic swipe along her slit. She was very slow and deliberate. Rachel looked down and made eye contact with Quinn's aroused pupils. She groaned, slamming her head down.

"Goddamn it, Quinn," Rachel panted. "You're not making this easy."

"Who said it would?" Quinn murmured. "Ready whenever you are."

Rachel nodded and tried her breathing exercise again. Quinn went back to work, moaning low as she continued to lap against Rachel's hole. Rachel took several breaths before she told herself to bite the bullet. Her hand reached out and scrambled for her phone. She groped for a few seconds before she finally gripped it. She scrolled down to her publicist's number and pressed the green button to call. She groaned while she pressed speakerphone. Quinn went deep inside and flicked her tongue up and down.

"Rachel, honey, what's up?" Brian said, picking up.

Quinn raised an eyebrow in her patented way. _Honey?_ Rachel knew she was asking with that eyebrow raise. She was certainly unamused. Rachel kept her grin at bay and shook her head. _Now is not the time,_ her smile said. Quinn narrowed her eyes, but kept silent as she continued to lap.

"Brian, are you alone?" Rachel said.

"Yes," he elongated.

"Good. Look, I have some bad news and I really hate to do this over the phone, but it's best to do this over the weekend so you can start your week right. I would hate to ruin your Monday."

"Rach, honey, what are you talking about?"

Rachel saw Quinn roll her eyes. She smiled, but cleared her throat when Quinn moved on to her clit. She closed her eyes and mindlessly chanted fuck over and over again.

"Brian, you're fired," Rachel said as calmly as possible.

"What?"

"You're fired. I told you I needed my phone to talk to Quinn and you said no. Quinn is very important to me and you denied her to me. I can't have that."

"You're firing me over your lesbian lover?"

"Yes. Now, I will give you a very spectacular severance package, something more than you deserve. And I should remind you your Non-Disclosure Agreement still stands. Even after contract is terminated. You mention the true reasonings behind your firing to any type of media, and I will ruin not only your career, but your life. I will take every single penny you're worth. Then Quinn will absolutely destroy every part of your mental stability. Do you understand, Brian?"

A long beat of silence passed between them. "What do I tell my bosses?" Brian asked, finally.

"I hope you didn't tell them the promotional tour went well. Because, personally for me, it didn't. You did not keep me happy and I decided to part ways. There's nothing you can do to change my mind. Best of luck to you, Brian."

Brian chuckled in the most sarcastic way. "Yeah, Miss Berry. You, too."

Rachel hung up and looked down at Quinn. Quinn had that sexy grin that made her clit pulse. She moaned when Quinn started to up the ante and sensually stroked all over her pussy. She alternated between flicking her clit and deep tongue fucking inside her slit. Soon, Rachel's pants were getting heavier. She was moaning and arching her back.

"Baby, I'm cumming," Rachel panted.

Quinn moaned herself and propped up to her knees. She momentarily stopped the stimulation so she could be fully on top. She surged up and forward until she was fully linear to Rachel. She started kissing her in a way that showed no self-control. Her hands were everywhere as she groped her breasts then massaged her hips before dipping down to her sex. She aggressively bit down on her neck as she shoved three fingers inside. She used her thumb to massage her clit.

Rachel swore she convulsed for at least twenty minutes.

 **MF MF MF**

Rachel felt at peace as she slept comfortably in Quinn's heaven bed. She often wondered how Quinn got a more comfortable than hers. Don't get her wrong, her bed was awesome, but every time she came over to Quinn's she fell in love more with her bed. Quinn refused to tell her where she got it. The most she got was some European place.

Rachel swore she would figure it out one day. She had a sneaking suspicion Quinn wouldn't tell her where she got the bed because it was one of the perks that had her keep coming back. Plus, Rachel secretly liked this little game of theirs. How cute Quinn looked pretending to be bashful and secretive as she hung all over her, begging to know where she got her bed. They acted like a bunch of lovesick teenagers sometimes. It was absolutely disgustingly cute.

"Good morning, sunshine," Quinn said, opening her door.

Rachel propped herself up on her elbows and saw Quinn entering with a breakfast tray. It was a vegan meal full of fruits and blueberry oatmeal waffles. A glass of orange juice with a strawberry garnish was next to the plate, plus a single gardenia in a small vase. The sun literally shaped Quinn walking in. Rachel saw rays of it and her heart fluttered.

"What's this?" Rachel asked.

"Breakfast in bed. Making up being so rough last night."

"Aw, baby, you weren't rough. You were perfect."

"Mmm, that hickey on your neck says otherwise." Quinn lightly brushed her thumb against the mark.

Rachel leaned into the touch. She loved it whenever Quinn touched her. She loved her sweet touches, especially. She moaned and gently grasped her hand. She navigated her hand towards her lips and kissed her palm several times. She then pulled her forward until their lips met. She loved Quinn's sweet kisses in the morning. It was probably the best kisses she ever experienced.

"You're fucking amazing," she whispered against Quinn's soft lips. "You know that, right?"

"I aim to be the best towards you," Quinn whispered. "You're the best thing to happen to me."

"Ditto."

"You deserve the absolute the best. So, today, we're gonna start off breakfast in bed. After that, the best fucking bath, ever. I called my masseuse. She's gonna be over at one. You have the option of deep tissue, Swedish, and hot stone. Which one, baby?"

Rachel's eyebrows went up. She's been talking about a massage for weeks. She leaned forward, holding both of Quinn's hands.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes. You've been talking about a private massage for weeks and getting your nails done. A manicurist is coming over, too."

"Does she do pedicures also?"

"I can pay her double, baby."

"Oh, my God, yes."

"So massage, manicure and pedicure, and..." Quinn produced her AmEx card from her robe pocket. "A little online shopping."

"Quinn!"

"Or actual shopping. I wasn't sure if you wanted to leave here or not."

"Mmm, I'm not sure yet. We should leave your place, but I really don't want to share you with the real world right now. I still want to be in this bubble with you."

"Whatever your heart desires. I would lay in bed with you all day, every day if that's what you want."

"Would you walk the ends of earth for me?"

"I would bridge heaven and hell for you."

"Would you move mountains for me?"

"I'll build you a paradise. Mountains, river, beach. A house deep within so no one would find you when you want to disappear."

"But there's one person I would want to find me. You. I'll want you right by my side."

Quinn smiled. "I would never leave you."

Rachel smiled back. "Good to know. Okay, baby. I want a deep tissue massage. And you can pick my nail polish color."

"Done. And you pick my nail polish color."

Rachel squealed. "You are so damn perfect!"

Quinn laughed as Rachel launched herself into her. She peppered Quinn's face with tons of kisses she could muster in a quick succession. Quinn's laugh was the best music to her ears. She was her entire world besides Broadway.

 **MF MF MF**

Rachel snuggled deep into Quinn's embrace. Her sigh was content as she moved her head and sniffed Quinn's skin. Quinn moaned, completely relaxed. Her nose subconsciously went to Rachel's hair. Rachel knew she closed her eyes as she inhaled her shampoo scent. It was routine for her girlfriend. She suspected it was Quinn's way of memorizing her nights with her. The gesture seemed sweet to Rachel. Quinn wanted to remember everything about her just in case.

Quinn was the absolute best.

Funny how ten years ago, she'd never think that about Quinn. In fact, ten years ago in high school, she'd never thought her enemy would be her best friend and lover for life. Rachel couldn't help it; she laughed. It started off as a burst of air, like she just thought of something, but the giggles continued. Soon, her chest was heaving in uncontrollable laughter.

Quinn looked down at her and chuckled, mildly confused.

"What's so funny, baby?" She asked, snuggling her nose against her temple. She followed the movement with a kiss. "I'm not even tickling you."

"Nothing, baby," Rachel responded.

Quinn was willing to let it go- and Rachel would've gotten away with it if she would've stopped laughing. Lo and behold, though, the laughter was its own being. It wouldn't stop bubbling in her chest and spilling out of her lips. Her mind flashed to all the times they threw insults at each other followed by the passionate kisses later on in time. The first two years of high school was the polar opposite from the latter. They changed so much and look at them now. Rachel knew without a shadow of doubt she couldn't live without Quinn. She was positive Quinn felt the same way; she said as much in the last ten years.

"What is going on?" Quinn asked, hovering over her now. "Where did your cute, gorgeous mind go?"

Rachel giggled then leaned up to kiss Quinn. She wanted to stall as much as possible because the moment she confessed, Quinn would be in her own head. Quinn had a tendency to do that whenever the past was mentioned. As selfish as it sounded, her attention wouldn't be on Rachel and she didn't like that very much. A distracted Quinn wasn't a very fun Quinn, unless the distraction was her body. Sometimes Quinn had a habit to get lost in regrets and what-ifs and she hated it. Quinn was so much better than that. Sure, both of them aren't totally honest with each other in public, but they got past all that behind closed doors a long time ago. This weird relationship worked, no matter how dishonest they were with others.

But Quinn would persist if she didn't tell her what was on her mind. There was a lot of stumbles in the beginning and a lot of secrets, but they were able to be honest with each other eventually. No matter what, they would tell each other what was on their mind, even if it sounded selfish or stupid. And even though this thought amused Rachel, she worried it might put Quinn down a spiral. Any mention of high school tended to do that to her. She absolutely regretted how she treated Rachel in the beginning. Rachel always reassured her she wasn't all that innocent, but she suspected this self-loathing was something Quinn had to do in order to process. It was hard on her to see her girl be that hard on herself, but she was learning to cope.

They were both good for each other.

Rachel broke the kiss and cupped Quinn's jaw. She looked deep into her eyes and made sure her tone was light. She was going to do whatever she had to do to make sure Quinn didn't take this personally. She didn't want to end their weekend on a bad note. She wanted Quinn just as happy as she made her. Wonderful, even.

"Remember how we used to hate each other in high school?" Rachel asked, with a goofy smile.

Quinn started to somber by pulling away. Rachel tsked at her and locked her arms against hers. She pulled her down and pressed her lips against Quinn's tightly closed ones. She kept her lips pressed against hers until she gave in. She wouldn't relent until Quinn sighed and opened her mouth. She stroked her tongue against hers until she felt Quinn completely relax against her. She moved her arms to her neck and kept her in place.

"Don't pull away from me," she whispered against her lips. "Please don't ever pull away from me."

"High school wasn't my proudest moment," Quinn said, after gulping.

"Nor was mine."

"You didn't deserve the things I did to you."

"But look what it started. You're my greatest love, Quinn. Us being mean to each other was the best thing to ever happen to us."

"Do you really believe that?"

Rachel nodded. A piece of Quinn's hair fell out of her messy ponytail. Rachel fixed it by tucking it behind her ear. Then she thoroughly kissed her.

"You slapping me in that bathroom at prom?" Rachel asked, breaking the kiss. "Best night of my life."

Quinn raised her patented eyebrow. "I slapped you."

"But do you remember what you did immediately after you slapped me? You literally kissed my life out of me."

 **End of Ch. 2**

 **Think of the ending as a transition to the past. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Review if you'd like.**

 **MF**


End file.
